


so what if I'm a girl now, at least I'm still fabulous.

by arurun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Crack, Gen, Genderbending, Kise thinks she's hot, Magical Boys, Magical Girls, She is, aomine and momoi binge precure together and no one can convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arurun/pseuds/arurun
Summary: So, is anyone going to explain how they suddenly became genderbending magical girls that save the town from huge-ass robots that can be purified by the power of confidence and friendship? Let's just say it's a long story.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	so what if I'm a girl now, at least I'm still fabulous.

**Author's Note:**

“Hmm, I think I’ll just stick with being Miracle Black.”

“You can’t, Tetsu! Cure Black was the main character, you know? It doesn’t suit you-- oOMPH! Did you have to punch me in the stomach?!”

“You were being obnoxious.”

The seven of them walked home with the night and the streetlights. Momoi hung around the middle, Akashi texted someone on his phone, Kuroko read his book-- and the rest flanked the sides, like an intimidating array of very colourful guards.

“What about you, Aomine-kun? What will you be?”

“Miracle Power!”

“That name is reserved for Murasakibara-kun.”

“He can be Miracle Grip!”

“That’s the name of a carpet brand or something.”

Momoi and Kise giggled at their conversation. Midorima sighed longsufferingly, and Murasakibara was more interested in his snack than anything else. It was a long fight, took a lot of energy, and he was really hungry. Are there any shops open at two in the morning?

“How about we just drop the whole Miracle thing?” Kise suggested.

“No way!” Aomine and Momoi snapped in unison. Contrary to popular belief, they were childhood friends that shared in all interests including the tendency to binge cringey magical girl anime for no bright reason.

“Why can’t we just go with colours?”

“Because Tetsu will get the main character name!”

Akashi sighed. They’ve been discussing all this for weeks and are _still_ at this dumb phase… what are they, children? He’s not sure who’s more confused, the press, the enemies, or themselves.

They’ve been introducing themselves as something different every time they happen to find themselves before the news. The world’s starting to see them as a joke.

“Let’s just go with colours,” Akashi says, “if Aomine doesn’t like Kuroko being Miracle Black, go find a new name for the colour or something…” then he points at himself with a sly smirk, “I’ll be Scarlet.”

Kise punches the air victoriously, “Yay! I’ll be Sunshine!”

“Ack, Kise and Akashi are just stealing the names of the cooler cures!”

“Twintails banzai!”

-

-

“You know, all Magical Girl anime need a mascot, but we don’t have one,” Akashi folded her arms, humming in consideration. She twirled a lock of her much-to long hair in her fingers, and sighed.

Beside her, Midorima braided her hair, trying desperately to get through the length and wondering how girls could bother doing this every morning. Why did she have the longest hair? This is such a hassle. If only the transformation could do him a favour and put his hair into the more logical low braids for him, but _no, they had to be a long, flowery mess of glamour and craziness._ Geez.

Momoi leaped onto the littlest girl in the group, “Tetsumi-chan can be our mascot!” he says, glamouring at how tiny and soft and squishy and--

“Satsuki-kun, this is sexual harassment,” the blue-haired girl responds, looking very irritated as she put a hand on the boy’s arms, “why do you get to become bigger when you transform? This is not fair.”

“At least you don’t have to deal with getting shorter,” Aomine groans, posing sensually in front of a mirror, “I lost like, two inches up here and like eight dow--”

Aomine freezes to a stop when Akashi holds a knife in Aomine’s open mouth.

“If you finish that sentence, _Hikari_ ,” Akashi smiles ominously at her, “I’ll stab the air out of your glorified milk jugs and make sure you look as boyish as your hair still is.”

“Seira-cchi, please _never_ put that image in my mind again. You’re going to give me nightmares,” Kise was working on Midorima’s second braid with the hands of an expert, looking repulsed at the redhead.

Meanwhile, Murasakibara munched on her sack at the side.

“All this nonsense aside,” Midorima tossed her finished braid over her shoulder, “we don’t need a mascot. Are we stuck like this? What are we going to do?.”

All of them collectively sigh.

“It’s because we all used special attacks this time,” Akashi observed, picking up his bag. “I’m sure this slightly longer gender change is just temporary. I’m sure we’ll turn back in time for morning practice tomorrow.”

And just like that, the redhead started walking away.

“Wait, Seira! Are you expecting us to go home like this?!”

-

-

How did they get into this situation? It’s a story that involves a strange bout of fireworks on New Year’s eve, and a glass keychain full of coloured crystal sand.

Let’s just call it the “what the fuck? Weird robots are attacking” incident in school.

And then they experienced the “fuck logic, I just employed the powers of love and hope, turned into a girl, and defeated it!” phenomenon.

Then what happened after is what Aomine called the “we were having an existential crisis in the club room after literally losing our dicks” conference. The “Satsuki _got_ a dick and didn’t know what to do with it” discussion also happened there.

Yeah, wild ride, right?

It was awkward the first few times. Then they got tired of freaking out about it, and decided to just accept things as they were.

It was only temporary, after all-- just while they were fighting, and they usually change back into their proper genders right after. It’s only when they use their special attacks that their wrong genders stay for a while as a little drawback.

Kuroko didn’t particularly care for the difference. Murasakibara didn’t, either.

It could be argued that neither of them had very outstanding feminine features-- Kuroko got a little more petite around his shoulders, but neither of them had overly humongous breasts and their hair was a very easy to handle length. In fact, Murasakibara’s hair was just an inch longer than his usual, outside of magical girl mode.

Aomine and Kise _loved_ their female forms. Kise, having two older sisters, was less concerned about feminine problems and more obsessed with how adorable he looked. Aomine’s hair was a very boyish cut, but he thinks he has awesome curves. They’d make an amazing pair on a model magazine and Kise swears by it.

Akashi and Midorima were struck with the longest hair in the gang (except Kise but Kise doesn’t count), both cascading down to their waist, among other restrictions. Akashi preferred to keep it down for his elegant missus image, but Midorima sought every possible method to get it out of his face.

Momoi honestly rocks her boy form. She’s the kinda bishie that brings all the girls to their knees, the kind of jock that gets a locker full of chocolate and letters on a daily basis. Now if only his hair was a little cooler than the literal bubblegum pink.

The whole transformation business becomes something fun to them.

Though the annoying robot alien attacks never cease-- something about how they’ll always appear as long as there are demotivated people around-- the Miracles handle it.

It becomes routine for them, and soon it becomes a natural part of their life.

It’s still a secret to the world, though.

-

-

“It’s Miracle Clover!”

Takao raised an eyebrow. His little sister, Kanami, cheered, pointing at the sky. Soon enough, they come across a police barricade, because a crazy girl is fighting some weird robot and they don’t want civilians getting hurt.

“Miracle Clover?” Takao repeated, looking at the lithe figure of a green-haired girl leaping over the buildings, a large bow in her hand. _Her hair is a shade lighter than Shin-chan’s hair_ … And it’s so long. Classic magical girl nonsense.

“She’s a magical girl. Legit,” Kanami told him, stressing the word, “like, not cosplay, she can actually do magic. Just look--”

And right on cue, the girl draws her bow, and her hair bursts into light, gleaming green and flowing behind her. When she fired, the arrow shot through the air like a laser, seaming through the monster’s torso-- and the monster crackled, shattering like a crumbly clay structure.

Miracle Clover jumps down from the building, landing with grace that could never realistically be found in a girl leaping from a skyscraper.

She wore shorts, unlike the classic magical girl material, though her blouse or whatever that was threaded down to her knees like a robin’s cloak.

What’s left of the monster was simply a dark purple gemstone.

The girl grabbed it out of the air, and something glowed on her glove. The gem is green the next time Takao saw it, and then the girl pocketed it.

Miracle Clover jumped, and vanished.

Takao watched, in muted awe.

-

-

“My my, this is a problem.”

A really tall, purple-haired girl. She’s hard to miss, especially when she’s standing in the middle of the street.

Himuro Tatsuya tried to recall if Murasakibara had a sister.

No, that’s not the problem here. Why is her hair glowing? She’s wearing a sleeveless white blouse that… has a turtleneck collar? She’s wearing black leggings, covering all of her lower section before disappearing under her shoes. Heck, those gloves are huge.

“Huh? Muro-chin, what’re you doing here?”

Huh? Himuro stared back, baffled. How did the girl know his name? He shrank back when the girl swung her arms around lazily, wielding one very long staff with a hammer at the end.

By the way the wind just wishes sharply, nearly knocking him off his feet, Himuro wondered how heavy the hammer was. She was throwing it around so easily, too.

“Well, whatever,” she muttered, “I gotta go catch that thing. Bye-bye.”

And she ran off in a random direction.

To this day, Himuro still doesn’t know who she was. Murasakibara kept denying the existence of a sister, but who else was tall, talked with a slur, and called him Muro-chin?

He’s going to call Taiga and rant.

-

-

In a joking attempt to feminize their names, Akashi had somehow ended up with ‘Seira’. They couldn’t think of another girl’s name that started with Sei or another good way to pronounce the kanji differently, so it stuck.

It absolutely did not fit him.

“And it just had to be raining,” she muttered, twirling a strand of her very long hair in her fingers, “long hair is such a hassle. It’s all frizzly.”

She had undone her transformation, but her gender wasn’t turning back to normal. A normal side effect of using your ultimate attack. She had to be ‘Seira’ for about six more hours. Ugh.

Oh, she wanted to go home… maybe she should just run. But then her father would be furious about getting the carpets drenched… Maybe she should just transform again and jump in from the window?

Putting a hand on the ring around her middle finger, she transformed.

She leaped onto a telephone pole. Her skirt ended at her knees, but the train of her dress trailed to her ankles. Her dress was a one-piece, off-shoulder, but the raiment that curled around her frame and the waterfall braid, with a ruby hairpin-- she just looked _divine_.

She determined where her house was, and landed on the ground, taking the alleys on a shortcut.

“Woah, what a beauty.”

Seira stiffened.

“You’re getting your lovely dress wet, sweetheart. How about you come under my umbrella and--”

Seira turned around, knife at the man’s throat.

Mibuchi Reo looked back, smiling. He has a handkerchief in his hand.

Seira put her knife back into her pocket.

When Reo continued smiling, Seira found herself sighing. She got under the umbrella, and let Reo dry her with that measly handkerchief. Reo even got a clean towel out from his bag for Seira to dry her hair with.

“You shouldn’t get into a random guy’s umbrella, you know? Men are all wolves out here,” Reo warned her sweetly.

“You’re a gay man, you wouldn’t do anything indecent to me.”

“Oh, is that a stereotype I sense?”

“No, just experience,” Seira snickered, “you wouldn’t dare do anything to me, Reo.”

There’s a pause.

“What is it?’ Seira asked.

Reo snapped out of his stupor, “no, just… you remind me of someone I know…”

Seira smiled, an evil undertone in her expression. Reo shifted, now very, very uncomfortable.

Turns out girls can be wolves, too.

-

-

“Hey! Stop that, Hii-chan! Sit like a lady, you’re wearing a skirt!”

“Ah, you’re annoying. Satsuki.”

Sakurai and Imayoshi stopped walking. The two voices sounded wrong, but the tone certainly was very familiar.

Around the corner, they were vaguely surprised to find a _pink-haired_ ** _boy_** _and a blue-haired_ ** _girl_** there instead of the opposite. Actually, the girl looked like a carbon copy of Aomine, boyish haircut and all. Just, she had boobs.

She was wearing a skirt, with short tights underneath. Her blue, fur-lined crop jacket really gave her a punk delinquent image. She even had pierced ears and fingerless gloves, and what are those boots? Imayoshi wants them.

In contrast, the boy with pink-hair was wearing a normal school uniform. Touou’s uniform, in fact.

“Why couldn’t I get a pair of shorts like Makoto?!” the girl groaned, scratching her head in frustration, “I’m the boyish one here! She has floor-length braids, dammit! Why do I get the miniskirt?!”

“Mako-chan uses a bow and arrow, so she needs something easy to crouch around in,” the boy justified easily. “Tet-chan and Ryou-chan have miniskirts too, you know! You’re all super duper cute!”

“Well why don’t _you_ wear it instead, Satsuki?”

“Maybe later!”

“Oh, you’re serious?”

When Sakurai leaned over to take a closer look at the eccentric conversation, he straight up went ‘eek!’ and, with an arm on Imayoshi, he dragged the boy away and ran.

Later, Imayoshi would realize that yes, there were in fact a pair of huge battle axes on the ground next to the two.

And yes, they were kinda covered in blood.

Scary.

-

-

“ _Shin_ can be read as _Makoto_ , so Midorima-kun is Makoto-san,” Kuroko told them, “and _Daiki_ means _big_ and _light,_ so he’s Hikari-sa-- Hikari-cha--” Kuroko cleared his throat, “...Hikari-kun.”

“Yeah, _-san_ just sounds so wrong on him,” Kise agreed dryly.

 _“Hey, I take offense to that,”_ Aomine chided from the other end of the group phone call.

 _“He’s not wrong,”_ Midorima agreed with Kise, for once, _“these are certainly better names than Atsuko, Ryouka, or Tetsumi.”_

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?!” Kise whined, but went unheard.

“Indeed, they were lazy names,” Akashi hummed, “but I’m not sure if I’m a fan of Seira, personally. I believe we’ll just have to make do with these awful names.”

_“But we kept my name as Satsuki!” Momoi’s voice was heard on the other hand, “why don't I get a boy nickname too?”_

_“Because Satsuki is a gender-neutral name, and you didn’t like Momotarou,”_ Aomine grumbled.

_“What kind of name is Momotarou?? I’m not about to fight some Oni!”_

Kuroko chuckled.

“Well then, we’ll see you guys at Winter Cup,” Kuroko said.

“Bye, everyone! Kurokocchi and I need to take care of something!” Kise bid.

A wave of hasty goodbyes (and Momoi’s still yelling at Aomine) later, Kuroko hung up, tucking the phone into his pocket. Beside him, Kise does the same.

They share a glance. Tapping on their rings, they let the light envelop them-- and then they jumped.

They’re at the edge of a building, overlooking the town that's currently being tossed around by a robot in the shape of a gigantic vending machine.

“Ryouka-san, I’ll leave the distraction to you,” the blue-haired girl said. She closed her eyes, turned around-- and dropped into the shadows.

“Aye, aye, Tetsumicchi,” the blonde girl responded, saluting.

Miracle Sunshine flexes her hair, and an orb of light forms within her palm, gleaming with a shine akin to the sunset itself.

“Shadow and Sunshine are an unbeatable combination, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind me just leaving it there. Hope you guys enjoyed this, and do go check out the work this was inspired by! Love y'all!


End file.
